Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{4}{17}+5\dfrac{1}{17} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{4}{17}} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {5} + {\dfrac{4}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{4}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Add the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{5}{17}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{5}{17}$